1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a scan driver and a display apparatus including the scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that have weight and size advantages over conventional display devices, such as Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Examples of the flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices.
The OLED device has advantages such as a rapid response and low power consumption, because the OLED device uses organic light emitting diodes that emit light based on recombination of electrons and holes.